Timeline:2017
2017 (MMXVII) is the 2017th year of the Gregorian Calendar. In this year, SBFW is reaching its ninth birthday. Events January *January 1 - Fox Kids (Philippines) is launched. *January 1 - Broadcast Corruption's third episode, "2017 and The Review of 2016" airs. *January 1 - Temmie Central acquires Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds, The Sponge Crew Show and ''Broadcast Corruption''.'' *January 2 - Luis TV acquires ''Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds. *January 2 - The Sponge Crew Show's fourth episode, "Helping A Toon" airs. *January 2 - Fairly OddBob's second episode in Season 2, "How to Steal the Secret Formula while the Guards aren't Looking" airs. *January 2 - L'eponge a l'ocean's second episode, "Ou est le nourriture?" airs. *January 2 - The French SBFW is launched. *January 3 - The Thai SBFW is launched. *January 5 - The Sponge Crew Show's fifth episode, "Krusty Business" airs. *January 5 - L'eponge a l'ocean's third episode, "Corsairs!" airs. *January 6 - After a successful 12 months of hiatus, Basket Sponge re-opens business as the long-awaited and delayed fourth season premiere, Just Another Gold Medal (Part 1) is finally published with the long return of Ghastly back at the helms of writing the series. *January 6 - SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki's debut episode, "The Wiki" airs. *January 6 - L'eponge a l'ocean's fourth episode, "Calamar grèves retour" airs. *January 7 - Fox Kids Canada is launched. *January 7 - L'eponge a l'ocean's fifth episode, "Le bon vieux temps" airs. *January 8 - SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki's second episode, "Spin-Offs" airs. *January 8 - MoonmanFanatic creates a review of Tominator777's administrator rights. *January 9 - SpongeBob's Fanon Season 38 begins. *January 10 - SpongeBot678's spin-off adoption proposal is created. *January 10 - L'eponge a l'ocean's sixth episode, "Ces Bengals foudroyes!" airs. *January 11 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's sixth episode, "Le Chum Bucket" airs. *January 13 - The 24th issue of The Kelp ''is published. *January 14 - ''Silly SpongeBob Adventures's second episode, "Glove World's Re-Opening" airs. *January 16 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's debut episode, "The Incident" airs. *January 16 - Basket Sponge's ''second episode in it's fourth season and the second part of "Just Another Gold Medal" airs. *January 17 - ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's second episode, "The Corruption Begins" airs. *January 17 - SpongeBot678's spin-off adoption proposal is closed by SBCA in which it fails to pass. *January 17 - A Spongy Quest is released worldwide. *January 18 - SpongeBob13579's Despicable Sponge premieres. *January 17 - The Sponge Crew Show's seventh episode, "Happiness VS. Insanity" airs. *January 20 - Tominator777 is demoted of his administrator rights after a successful user rights review. *January 21 - Ghastly announces his retirement which will start when he has finished all the projects that are on his blog post. *January 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's third episode, "Investigation" airs. *January 22 - Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab for the Final Time is published. *January 22 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's seventh episode, "Turn Down For Trump" airs. *January 22 - SpongeBob13579's Ask the Squid premiers. *January 29 - ''SpongeBob n' Stuff''s eighth episode, ''A Temmie Reunion airs. February *February 7 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's first episode, "SpongeBob: Another Life to Live" airs. *February 9 - Life in Bikini Bottom premieres. *February 14 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's second episode, "To Be Answered" will air. *February 14 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's ninth episode, "Goodbi" airs. *February 16 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's tenth episode, "Gaming the Game" airs. *February 18 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's eleventh episode and season one finale, "The Final Solution" airs. *February 21 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's third episode, "Squid's Halloween" will air. *February 28 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's fourth episode, "Pass the Robo-Turkey" will air. March *March ? - It is supposedly 's birthday. April *April 1 - The SpongeBob n' Stuff April Fools special, Help, airs. *April 1 - "The Time Machine," the pilot episode of FutureSponge!, premieres. *April 3 - TheCreepyPastaLover's first episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff, Romantic Children, airs. *April 4 - The Imperial Ghost launches a request for rollback rights after a year of losing his admin rights. *April 5 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 6: The Nuclear Option. *April 6 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 7: No Neutrals. *April 12 - The Imperial Ghost's rollback rights are passed, and is the last proposal to be part of the old regime of the 70% support. *April 14 - Proposal 6: The Nuclear Option is closed with the proposal passing with 83% support. *April 15 - Proposal 7: No Neutals is closed with the proposal passing with 81% support. *April 15 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 8: Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G. *April 15 - Squidnerd creates a new proposal; Community Consensus 2: Electrical Malfunction. *April 19 - TheJasbre202 creates a demotion request for The Terrible Travis. *April 19 - RadioGuy42 creates a demotion request for Perryfan825 and Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau. *April 19 - The Doctor Bugs appears on Skype, hurrah all around due to the 'return of the old user'. *April 20 - Squidnerd launches a request for bureaucrat rights. *April 20 - TheJasbre202 launches a request for administrator rights. *April 20 - TheJasbre202 creates a new proposal; Request: Change Series Box Font. *April 21 - TheJasbre202 withdraws his administrator request. *April 22 - Proposal 8: Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G is closed with the proposal passing with 75% support. *April 24 - Community Consensus 2: Electrical Malfunction is closed with the proposal not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 26 - Squidnerd closes The Terrible Travis' demotion request with the request not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 26 - The spin-off, FutureBob ElectronicPants is created. *April 27 - TheJasbre202 launches a second request for rollback rights. *April 27 - SaiyanGokuDBZ launches a request for chat modeator rights. *April 27 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 9: Ranked-Choice-Voting. *April 27 - Squidnerd's bureaucrat request is closed with the request not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 29 - SBCA closes Perryfan825 and Candian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau's demotion request with the request passing with both recieving over 80% support. *April 29 - Request: Change Series Box Font is closed with the proposal passing with 75% support. *April 29 - The Doctor Bugs comes out to be as fake and has "no relation to the real Doctor Bugs" in the SBFW Skype chat and the Basket Sponge Skype chat. *April 29 - The "Doctor Bugs" Meme becomes immediately popular on Skype and on the wiki after the reveal of the fake Doctor Bugs. *April 30 - Phillydan25 launches a request for chat moderator rights. May *May 1 - The 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards' nomination period begins. *May 1- 3 - Spaced Out premiers and has a three day marathon of it's first three episodes. *May 2 - Okrut245 launches a request for discussion/thread moderator rights. *May 2 - Originator156 launches a request for content moderator rights. *May 3 - PolarKey edits the timeline for the first time in three months. *May 3 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's eighteenth episode, "Temmie and Temmy: Superhoi Saga," premieres. *May 4 - The Terrible Travis is globally blocked for unknown reasons. *May 4 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's nineteenth episode, "Patrick's First Date", airs. Planned/Scheduled Events *SBFW Radio is planned to start. *New spin-off created by SpongeBob13579 is planned to air. *New video game: ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Patty Rescue!''' is scheduled to start its beta testing sometime near April. Gallery Foxkidsph.png|Fox Kids (Philippines) Foxkidscanada.png|Fox Kids Canada SpongeAtSeaTitleCard.gif|L'eponge a l'ocean Jellywiki.png|SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki DEXATI20161221193441.png|Silly SpongeBob Adventures The SBinMC movie logo.png|The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie'' File:Spaced_Out_-_Series_Titlecard.png|''Spaced Out'' Category:Years Category:2017 Category:Timelines